


TF2 Imagines

by BlockBuster_Tub



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Headcanon, Imagines, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Requests, Sex, Smut, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockBuster_Tub/pseuds/BlockBuster_Tub
Summary: Team Fortress 2 imagines. Requests are welcomed! Nsfw is welcome!





	1. Introduction/Boundaries

* * *

* * *

 

Hello! Im migrating to AO3 because I forgot my tumblr password for my old imagines account.

Im just establishing what Im not comfortable with writing below.

Out of Bounds:

  * Beastiality 
  * Furries 
  * Rape
  * Nsfw pyro
  * Scat 
  * Teammates abusing reader
  * Suicide



If I don't do your request I am either getting to it and working on others at the moment, or I just wont do it for comfort reasons.

Thank you for understanding.

* * *

Feel free to send requests in the comments!

kiss kiss

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Small s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teammates with a small s/o

Small s/o

Scou t\- Whether it's him making jokes about your height or just setting his elbow on your shoulder, He’s always poking fun at you.

Medic\- Always loves leaning down to kiss your forehead or nose when he’s working. And since your hands are so small, sometimes he’ll ask you for help with intricate jobs.

Sniper\- This lanky man feels like a goddamn spider about you. He always wraps himself around you while cuddling in bed.

Spy\- Occasionally he’ll make a jab at your size in a flirtatious way. Sometimes his humor can sound a bit mean but he always means well.

Soldier\- You, being so dainty and light, make him feel even taller and stronger than he already is. He loves picking you up or throwing you over his shoulder. Needless to say he loves having you around.

Demoman\- He loves the height difference! One of his favorite things to do is bear hug you and hold you with his chin on your head. 

Heavy\- He’s always very cautious with you. He tries to be very gentle when he hugs you and shows any affection towards you, though sometimes he can lose himself and get a bit rough.

Engineer\- Since he’s the shortest of the gang he’s thrilled to have an even shorter s/o! Loves to hold your hands when you’re both just relaxing or waking up in the morning.

Pyro\- LOVES IT! They already sees everyone as cute little cherubs so you’re just a  _ Smaller, cuter  _ cherub. Extra baby


	3. Mercs walking in on s/o taking a shower/changing(Nsfw-ish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this kinda ended up more like love interest instead of S/O. Also i got kinda lazy and jokey in some parts sorry.

 

Scout \- Says something awkward and slams the door behind him as he runs off to his room. Probably to jack off.

Medic \- Dirty old man gets all creepy about it, Shuts the door behind himself, implying he wants some fuk. He gets the idea that you want to change/shower in peace when you throw one of your boots at him.

Sniper \- Takes his hat off and apologizes and slips back out the door. He’s surprisingly casual about it. Presumably because he’s staring through that scope all day, Probably sees a lot of weird shit all the time.

Spy \- You know this bitch. He’ll maybe make it sound like he left but cloak himself last second and be a lil creep and watch. Later he bring it up again and make some flirtatious remarks about your body.

Soldier \- Has no idea of what to do. He just awkwardly compliments you and slowly leaves.

Demoman \- Just kinda stares for a while in awe with a big ol’ smile on his face. You have to snap him out of it before he backs up back through the door and closes it. 

Heavy \- Doesn’t even say anything, Just spins around and leaves. His Face is flushed for the next hour or so, And if anyone asks why he yells, saying nothing happened. He later apologizes to you.

Engineer \- Gets really flustered and Carefully shuts the door as he leaves. Will NOT be able to get the image of you out of his head for a long time.

Pyro \- Muffles out many apologies and rushes out of the room. When you finally come out, fully clothed, they act all embarrassed around you for a while.


	4. Mercs in bed(nsfw)

Scout\- He’s still learning. Not the best but definitely not bad. He mostly just tries to mimic moves from all the porn he's seen. Suggesting new positions or weird places to do it. Though he's pretty vanilla, he's absolutely up for trying out new kinky things. 

 

Medic\- Though of course his work comes before his love life, he’s up for taking a break once in awhile between patients to fuck you against his desk or on the operating table. Definitely the kind of guy to leave bite marks all over you. Big on dirty talking but not too harsh. Consistently leaves you weak and trembling after an intense session.

 

Sniper\- Keeps a stern rule of no fucking on the job, but on some particularly slow, boring days he might give in and take a hand/blow job from you or just a quickie, Keeping an eye on his scope. But at night he goes all in. Taking his sweet time exploring your body. He likes when you ride him so he can just watch you enjoying yourself. The next morning your many hickeys spread across your neck, shoulders and chest let everyone know exactly what happened last night.

 

Spy\- Prefers to keep his relationships professional and his love life vague, Trying not to get too close or serious with anyone. But sometimes he’ll loosen up a little for someone and get more intimate. He takes it slow, taking time for foreplay, making sure both parties are getting pleasure. Might leave a few hickeys, scratches and red hand prints. Very quiet in bed but sometime a little french or groan will escape him and it’s irresistible.

 

Soldier\- Gets too excited too fast, getting a little rough from time to time. But that doesn't mean it’s not enjoyable. He’s always trying to impress his suitor, Maybe by holding you up while you have sex in a complicated position or just fuck you as hard as he can. He loves hearing your moans and whimpers. Anything to stroke his ego.

 

Demoman\- Loves teasing you. Foreplay is hands down his favorite. Even out of the bedroom he’s always trying to get frisky in some way. Whispering in your ear, or biting at your lower lip when you kiss or stroking your leg under the table. Anything to get you riled up. Very vocal during sex.

 

Heavy\- To make up for this big boys way above average dick, He goes at a leisurely pace (unless you want him to go at it fucking hard, then he’ll oblige.) He gives you tender kisses all over your face. When he gets comfortable enough with his partner, he’ll let them top if they wish to. Surprisingly good at oral? Like woah. Really likes being close to you during sex. And cuddling after.

 

Engineer\- Sweetest boy ever. His face goes completely red when he sees your exposed body. He goes every slow with everything. Caressing your legs, hips, chest, face, everywhere. Making sure he kisses nearly every part of your body. He’s very versatile of who tops and who bottoms and will try anything at least once. Enjoys going down on his partner and gets really into it. And once he gets into the swing of things, he really goes to town.

 

Pyro\- Weiner party in my mouth, Everyone’s invited(aka, no)


	5. Mercs with pregnant s/o

Scout\- Is overly confident that he’ll be a great dad and is very public about that opinion. Tries to make the hell that is being pregnant fun and is always joking around and  Trying his best to keep you happy. Definitely faints during the birth. Dad skills aren’t that good but he learns along the way.

 

Medic\- Kind of overbearing during the pregnancy. Since he has the equipment he likes to perform regular ultrasounds and check ups. He wants a healthy baby and and healthy partner. Tries to persuade you to let him be the doctor birthing the child but you convince him to let you go to a doctor with a real medical license.

 

Sniper\- Is surprisingly pretty calm about the whole situation on the outside. But on the inside, shit, PANIC. He does not know how to raise a baby!! About a week or two after finding out he comes back to his senses and just says ‘fuck it, how hard can it be’, and keeps that mindset for as long as he can without freaking out again. Once the baby is born he turns out to be a pretty good dad. Very patient and kind.

 

Spy\- He desperately wants to just pack his bags and run for the hills, but he figures that would be an inhumane thing to do for a second time. So he sucks it up and tries to be optimistic of the whole situation. He doesn’t go out of his way to help you during the pregnancy, but if you ask him for something directly or to help you get up or something along those lines, he’ll kindly oblige. 

 

Soldier\- Very confident that your child will be just like him and brags to the other boys that this kid will be stronger than all of them(not true). Gives you a list of his suggested names, All are overused and boring like John, or Emma(no offense). But you convince him to go with the name you picked. He’s got average dad skills. Gets a little rough but you keep him in check.

 

Demoman\- Cannot wait to help raise this tiny human, but a little part of him in the back of his head is scared shitless. He’s afraid he’ll be too reckless around such a delicate thing and promises to himself to be very gentle around the kid and never get too rough. During the actually birth he cries the whole time and cries even harder when he sees the baby in your arms. Good dad.

 

Heavy\- Tries to act very casual about everything, but he's actually very terrified. He too is very afraid of hurting the child. After the birth all his worries washed away. Hes like a whole new person around this baby. He’s such an overprotective typical dad, no one would be surprised if he started telling shitty jokes and wearing socks with sandals.

 

Engineer\- He is a total delight to be around the whole time. He’s very supportive and knows when to give you your space. Loves feeling your stomach and listening to that little man. Amazing dad.

 

Pyro\- So excited oml. Always at your side aiding you in everything. It can be a little annoying to have them around ALL THE TIME, But when you look back on it you’re unbelievably grateful.


	6. S/o with chronic pain

Scout\- Doesn’t really know what to do, but he tries his best to keep spirits up and get you laughing when you seem a little dim.

Medic\- Of course this fuck would be a god damn natural at helping you with this. Though sometimes he may get a bit extreme, maybe he’ll test out some makeshift pain killers on you that he concocted. But if you just tell him he’s getting a bit too intense he’ll snap out of it and try to be more civil.

Sniper\- Pretty casual about it. Will help you if you ask him. In your free time he’ll just sit and talk or play cards with you to take your mind off everything.

Spy\- Not a very caring man, but he cares about you enough to help out a little. He’ll do small and simple things for you. Though he doesn’t show it often he’s actually really concerned for you, but he’s trying to keep his stupid cool cat reputation.

Soldier\- He doesn’t get what’s actually going on and kind of overreacts about the whole situation, and acts as though you’ll die tomorrow. He rushes over if you make any unfamiliar noises and asks if you’re ok and if you need anything. What a sweetie.

Demoman\- Though he doesn’t understand what you’re going through too well either. He’s always trying to distract you from it, like scout, he likes to make you laugh. Many kisses.

Heavy\- Total sweetie about it, A gentle giant. Lots of hugs(Sometimes a lil too hard but he has good intentions) Attempts to make BeetRoot soup for you and other nice foods.

Engineer\- Acts like a fucking dad. And it's kinda weird (Unless you’re into that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) But it's still pretty nice to have him around.

Pyro\- Does absolutely everything they can to keep you well and happy! One time they made you some cute pastries!,, but they came out pretty burnt,, uh but it’s the thought that counts!!


	7. What The Mercs Call Boobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones short. it was an old tumblr request.

Scou t \- Boobs, Jugs

Medic \-  Brüste, Breasts

Sniper \- Tits, cans, The twins

Spy \- Breasts or Seins

Soldier \- Tatas, Hooters

Demoman \-  Coconuts, Bumpers, Jubblies

Heavy \- Chest,  грудь(gruds), 

Engineer \- Breasts, ‘The girls’

Pyro \- ~~Boobies.~~


	8. Mercs with chubby s/o

Scou t \- He’ll sometimes tease you about your build, But never in a malicious way. And he’ll never go too far with it. But in private he doubtlessly loves your body and he’ll definitely show that love.

Medic \- Absolutely adores and glorifies your body. There’s rarely a time he doesn’t have a hand on your waist or your thigh. Loves how soft you are.

Sniper \- So warm and cozy. Quite a bit of cuddling and spooning happens in the privacy of his camper van. He’s regularly resting his head on your chest or lap.

Spy \- He may be snide towards his other teammates and their weight, but never to you. Actually he really likes your figure, He could maybe go as far as to worship your gorgeous body.

Soldier \- Doesn’t take much take much mind to it. Plays a bit more rough with you cause he believes you can take it. Loves squeezing your thighs.

Demoman \- Much like Sniper, He cherishes your warmth and comfort. Will regularly fall asleep on you. He loves having his hands on you. Doesn’t like to wait until in the bedroom to get a bit handsy with you.

Heavy \- Constantly lifting you up into constricting hugs. You're still ridiculously tiny to him so nothing much changes.

Engineer \- Being a bit chubby himself he loves having a like-bodied partner. Loves spooning you in bed, occasionally running his hand gently across your figure.

Pyro \- Doesn’t think anything of it. Just a bit more of you to love. Pyro will give you frequent big, tight hugs, as if they were trying to squeeze all the love out of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by- @Jade_Watch


	9. Mercs with an s/o who has frequent nightmares

Scou t \- He doesn't really know what to do so he just taps your shoulder a few times, you wake up abruptly, panicked and heaving. Scout pulls you into his arms kissing your forehead and shushing you, regretting scaring you so bad. 

Medic \- Doesn’t wake you up because he knows that its not healthy to wake someone up from a nightmare. But he will stay awake and lay next to you once the physical signs die down he’ll carefully wake you up, have you drink some water and holds you till you fall asleep again.

Sniper \- Holds you close to him till you stop mumbling and shifting. The warm embrace pulled you away from that dark place and into the reality of this arms around you. You wake up to find him asleep, arms wrapped tightly around you.

Spy \- He’s really calm about it. He’ll get up and disappear out the bedroom door and soon come back with a glass of water for you and a glass of white wine for himself. Once you wake up you see him sitting on the edge of the bed handing you the glass. It's not much, but knowing spy this was amazing.

Soldier \- Doesn’t know what's happening and immediately shakes you awake. After you explained to him that you were having a nightmare he asks tons of questions about it and asks if your ok about a billion times.

Demoman \- Sits there worried trying to decide whether he should wake you up or let you be, he ultimately decided to just lay back down and hug you tight with his lips to your forehead until you calmed back down.

Heavy \- Sits up and stays awake until you wake up naturally. When you do, you place your head on his lap. As he strokes your arm you explain your nightmare to him in full but later he’ll steer the conversation to more lighthearted things and wait till you fall back asleep.

Engineer \- He’ll sit up and pull you close to him. He hums a nice slow song or lullaby to calm you down, running his fingers along your back. But he’ll eventually doze off after you seemed to have calmed down. 

Pyro \- They’ll panic a bit but soon calm down, they'll lay next to you, petting your arm, waiting for you to either wake up or till the nightmare stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by- @DragonessNehamee


End file.
